Shio'Leth vas Novarra
Shio'Leth vas Novarra is an Andromeda Initiative scientist who found a way to calculate colonization paths to the Andromeda galaxy using information somehow obtained in almost real time. Initiative prospective recruit Tiran Kandros has been tasked with finding and retrieving him as the quarian went missing just when it was discovered that his work was slightly flawed during final recheck of computations. Background Shio's former captain Jakin thought of him as a squirrelly naive idiot who thought he could use his Pilgrimage to befriend the geth. Other quarians had written him off when he underwent his Pilgrimage, but Shio managed to return against all expectations. He claimed to have spent time with a heretic geth enclave who showed him how to find a new homeworld beyond where anyone else was looking, but nobody believed him. He was caught attempting to input coordinates into their ship's navicomputers, resulting in him being stranded by the Migrant Fleet in some forest planet. Not long afterward, Shio came to the Andromeda Initiative and shared his findings. In truth, however, Shio's Pilgrimage was going badly when he discovered the Kholas Array by accident. He infiltrated the array thinking he could find something of value to take back to the Flotilla, perhaps insights on geth that might lead to the end of their conflict. Instead he discovered the array's true function, and with that knowledge, saw the potential of the Andromeda galaxy as a colonization prospect for his people. He stored everything he could learn about the galaxy in his omni-tool - star charts, equations, captured images - before making a hasty exit when the geth discovered him snooping around. Shio left a husband behind, Viegle, when he was banished from the Fleet. Mass Effect: Discovery The flophouses on the Citadel's Lower Wards is Shio's first known hiding place. He is in the middle of composing an apology vid for Viegle when he is discovered by Agent Zeta, a salarian biotic who heard of his stories about weird alien tech similar to the ones he incorporated into his body. Thanks to Zeta's bio-amp exploding at an opportune time, Shio is able to evade him and secure passage arranged for him by Viegle onto Omega. His apology datapad is left behind in the escape, although it later reaches its intended recipient through Tiran's actions. Not long after arriving on Omega, however, Shio is captured by Zeta and coerced into revealing the location of the Kholas Array. He is rescued from the psychotic salarian's clutches through the efforts of Tiran, his partner Luna Shanks and his cousin Nyreen Kandros, although Shanks is injured in the encounter. Shanks wants the quarian sent back to Earth, although Shio warns them about Zeta and his destination and claims he has to be stopped. En route to the geth array Shio finally confesses to Tiran his real reasons for running away from the Initiative. Shio was aware all along that his Andromeda calculations were flawed, and he couldn't bear the guilt and shame of potentially sending colonists to their deaths based on his faulty input. Returning to the array gives him the resolve to own up to his actions and save the Andromeda Initiative's mission. Aboard the array, Shio heads toward an access port aiming to point the array toward Andromeda again and obtain the missing information he needs. Tiran takes up the job of watching his back by blasting away at the geth defenders, then teaming up with Agent Zeta in a bid to increase their survival odds. He is nearly ambushed by two platforms while he is working, although Tiran disables them in time. Zeta implores Shio to share what he knows about the Kholas Array's technology so that he might save himself from dying, although Shio cannot help him as the geth who he thought made the structure did not make anything with organics in mind. Shortly afterward Shio and Tiran escape the facility while Zeta suffers a catastrophic biotic meltdown.